In the prior art, a desk is typically packaged in a cardboard carton that covers the entire desk. The intent is to have the cardboard carton protect the desk from damage in shipment or storage. Nevertheless, desks stored in cardboard cartons are sometimes damaged during the course of packaging or removal from the carton.
The prior art method for packaging a disk is not done on the production line. Rather, the packaging is done off-line. A finished desk ready for packaging arrives at the end of conveyor in a factory. The desk typically is packaged whenever time is available, usually at the end of a shift. This typically results in costly overtime pay for the workers.
The desk is removed from the conveyor and transported to a separate holding area. The separate holding area has to be relatively large to provide sufficient space for the storage and packaging of desks. In the holding area, a corrugated box is placed on the floor. Bottom flaps for the box are glued by hand using a paint brush. After being glued, the flaps are stapled using an air stapler. A corrugated pallet is placed inside the box. A 2-mil polyurethane bag is placed over the desk. The bag is not a form-fit bag. A corrugated cardboard sheet is placed over the top of the desk for protection.
The desk is manually lifted into the box. A corrugated corner is placed at each corner of the desk for corner protection. The top flaps of the carton are glued closed and then stapled. A 3/8 inch plastic strap is placed around the box in two places with manual tools.
Once the desk arrives at its destination after shipment, the desk is removed from the prior art box by cutting the box with a sharp-edged knife or razor. Either the box is cut completely away or the desk is lifted out of the box once the top of the box is opened. The desk is then removed from the bag.
One disadvantage of the prior art method of packaging a desk is that the packaging is done off the production line in a separate holding area rather than on the production line.
Another disadvantage of the prior art method of packaging is that the method is relatively slow and labor-intensive.
A further disadvantage of the prior art method is that the placing of desks in cardboard containers and the removal of desks from cardboard containers sometimes results in desks being damaged.
Another disadvantage of the prior art method of packaging is that in order to visually inspect a desk for color or damage, for example, the opaque cardboard container in which the desk is packed must be opened.
Another disadvantage of the prior art method of packaging is that the cardboard container takes up a relatively large amount of space around the desk, lessening the number of desks that can be stored in a given volume, such as the back of a truck.
A further disadvantage of the prior art method of packaging is that the packaging materials are bulky and take up relatively large amounts of storage space before the desks are packaged.
In the prior art, a strip of paperboard shaped into a "V" has been used as an edge-protector in packaging pallets of items. An example of such an edge-protector is VBoard available from Laminations company of Neenah, Wisconsin. Prior art edge protectors have been used in conjunction with pallets and strapping to package cartons, can goods, bottle goods, medicines, batteries, books, roll stock, and knocked-down cartons, for example. Edge-protectors have also been used in conjunction with pallets and strapping to stabilize and contain rounded or irregular shapes that do not nest closely together. Edge protectors have also been used in the packaging of loads wrapped in clear stretch-wrap on pallets.